


How NOT to Work From Home

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck the top bottom discourse, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe sakusa loves being talked dirty to, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: When you’re stuck in quarantine with your boyfriend, you’re busy working from home and he decides it would be the best time to distract you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	How NOT to Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kiyoomi has taken up a sideline as a visual artist while they’re stuck in quarantine.
> 
> Also I woke up and was very horny. So I wrote this on a whim. I'm so sorry everyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy tho LOL

The light creak of the door opening briefly distracts Kiyoomi from his meeting. He glances at where the sound came from and finds Atsumu walking in with the groceries.

Their eyes meet and Atsumu notices the set-up in front of his boyfriend.

He sees him in a black semi-casual sweater, rolled up to his sleeves, thin-rimmed glasses resting at his nose and sitting in front of his laptop perched up on their small study. Kiyoomi’s eyes turn away, to look back at his laptop which is in speaker mode.

“ _Hai, hai_.” He mumbles quietly.

Atsumu’s eyes further travels down and notices how his boyfriend is lacking some clothing at his bottom half. His snickers behind his facemask after taking into account the bright neon green boxer briefs he is wearing.

The blonde haired man puts down the groceries inside their disinfecting crate and sprays down all items to no end. He knows that though Kiyoomi is busy with his meeting, he has some kind of third eye open, ready to scold him if he dared to miss spraying even one item in the bag.

After spraying down his belongings as well as his hands and taking off his shoes, Atsumu quietly walks into their apartment, to greet his boyfriend. As he stands close to the study, Kiyoomi looks up to face him.

Atsumu gives a small wave and Kiyoomi merely nods. But before he looks away, Atsumu gestures to the laptop’s camera, then to his ear in question. Kiyoomi’s curls shake to signify that his camera and mic is, in fact, turned off.

It forms a smile on Atsumu’s lips and immediately ducks his head for a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek— but the other is quick to stop him by firmly extending his arm out.

“You just got back from _outside_ ,” he whines quietly, “you’re dirty! Take a bath first!”

Atsumu whines like a kid through his lips. “Omi-kuuuun I just want a kiss,” he pouts dramatically at him.

“You think that’s cute?”

“Plith.”

“No.”

“Just one kith,”

“No.”

“Just one tiny, itty, bitty—”

Atsumu ducks his head again playfully and proceeds to make smooching noises near his boyfriend’s cheek without actually making contact.

“Nooooooo!” Kiyoomi shoves him off with both his hands and all his strength.

The blonde haired pest giggles as he takes a step to balance himself. “Can I kiss you after I shower then?”

Atsumu looks back to find Kiyoomi’s forehead wrinkled up in a hard glare. It takes out another airy laugh from him that he has to cover his lips with his palm to avoid making so much noise.

Kiyoomi sighs when the other finally decides to walk away and head for the bathroom.

“I take that as a yes.” Says Atsumu, it sounds like a joke, but the smirk on his lips and darkness in his eyes says otherwise.

Once his lover disappears, Kiyoomi’s attention gets drawn back to his meeting that’s been going on for quite some time. They are currently discussing a storyboard of an animated commercial and it’s taking too long. Kiyoomi already finished discussing his parts almost half an hour ago, but is required to stay through ‘till the end.

A game of Animal Crossing has been patiently waiting for him and his fingers are itching to play already.

A few more minutes pass by and a long yawn escapes him, but before he brings his arms down, he feels a set of strong arms slotting between them to rest at his shoulders. Kiyoomi looks up to find his boyfriend staring down at him.

Instead of bringing his arms down, he keeps them up and lightly grabs on the other’s taut ones. Kiyoomi’s deft fingers massages the other’s muscles. Warmth rises to their skin where it meets, even with just the simple caress of his fingers.

They stare deeply into each other’s eyes.

Seconds pass and only then does Kiyoomi notice Atsumu’s bareness. He stands shirtless behind his seat, fresh from the shower and Kiyoomi feels the back of his head weighing on a towel wrapped at his lover’s waist.

  
  


Kiyoomi’s legs suddenly find themselves tucking in together, denying that it caused his body to react a certain way. But Atsumu notices it anyway.

With a deep chuckle that sends a shiver down the other’s spine, he bends at his waist and leans closer. Atsumu’s lips meets Kiyoomi’s with a soft kiss.

The man who remains standing peppers light kisses across his lover’s face. Kiyoomi’s lids flutter shut as he accepts them. Each chaste kiss leaves a warm patch on his skin that fogs up his glasses.

While they revel in each other’s heat, a thick set of fingers travel down Kiyoomi’s torso. His breath hitches between their kiss. Atsumu’s fingers brush over the other’s buds through the sweater.

“Tch,”

Kiyoomi’s lashes separate at the sound of Atsumu’s tongue clicking.

“You’re overdressed,” Atsumu whispers into his ear with a hint of annoyance.

With the sweater that was too thick irking him, Atsumu decides to slide his fingers under it from the hem while dipping his tongue through his boyfriend’s lips. It causes him to freeze up and clasp on to the other’s wrists to stop him.

“Mm-mm, I’m in a meeting baby,” Kiyoomi protests in a low voice through his teeth.

Atsumu sighs and lowers his head to mouth at the side of the other’s neck. Kiyoomi fails to stifle a light moan and Atsumu hums in delight. He pulls away briefly.

“Doesn’t seem like you are,” 

Atsumu stares down at him, their eyes are locked between a hazy gaze. Atsumu’s left hand cradles the back of his lover’s head, massaging his scalp as he holds his head in place. The other set of fingers decides to let go of the sweater, and trails lower down to find the heat of his lover’s pleasure.

He grazes fingers lightly over his lover’s erection through the fabric— Kiyoomi’s hip twitches at the touch and he bites in a soft moan.

“ _Y-yamete,_ M-miya,”

“ _Urusai,_ ”

Atsumu wets his lips in hunger as he watches Kiyoomi’s reactions to his touch. He trails his fingers up until it reaches just beneath the head of other’s erection and lightly swirls the pad of his finger on that sensitive area over and over. This time, Kiyoomi’s cock twitches through his boxers. Atsumu hums delightfully and pulls a devilish smirk on his lips.

Kiyoomi’s boxers suddenly feels painfully tight. Heat is pooling at his gut in a very hard knot and Atsumu just keeps on _teasing_ him.

His eyes turn up to glare at Atsumu.

“What?” He says innocently, while his fingers shapes over his hard on and outlines it against his boxers. “You want more?”

Kiyoomi feels his bottom clench at nothing at Atsumu’s question. He lets out a stifled whine as his cock twitches again, wanting more. But half of his mind is still thinking about the meeting. _God why couldn’t he have waited until after his work hours?!_

There is nothing he could do except sink his nails deeper into Atsumu’s skin, as if it will get his message across. 

Atsumu chuckles, and _god does it sound so good._ Atsumu lowers his lips back to the other’s ear.

He whispers, “I thought you were in a meeting?” And strokes the other harshly through the fabric.

“ _Nnhhh!_ M-miya,” Kiyoomi’s hips buck once, wanting— _needing_ more.

“Look at you,” his voice lowers, “being a horny mess during a meeting,” 

Kiyoomi drowns at the sound of his lover’s sultry voice. He whines, “It’s your fault,” he says weakly.

“I haven’t even done much, Omi-kun.” Atsumu presses Kiyoomi’s slit until it creates a wet spot on his boxers.

“ _Ahh_ — Miya!”

“See?” he lightly taps on his slit quickly, “You got wet all by yourself baby,”

Kiyoomi’s hips start vibrating against the office chair with Atsumu’s ministrations and he tries his best to stifle his moans.

Atsumu slides his fingers in through the waistband— a moan escapes their lips in unison as their skin touches deliciously.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so hard,” Atsumu says through his teeth.

He wraps his fingers around his lover’s hard and throbbing erection—

“Sakusa-san? _Eto,_ are you still there?”

— Kiyoomi jolts up and quickly fixes himself. His fingers evidently shake as they hover over the keypad. He blinks quickly. He presses the mic button on his keypad.

“ _Hai! Hai, hai… hai… g-gomen._ ”

Atsumu settles to lean his back at the edge of the desk with his arms crossed casually. He bites his lip to hold in his laughter as he watches a very flustered Kiyoomi. His boyfriend has his forehead cradled in his palm with his eyes shut in embarrassment. He breathes heavily as if to calm his skin that’s alive with want.

This lets Atsumu know that the camera isn’t on. His boyfriend’s boss proceeds with the meeting and Kiyoomi tries his best to concentrate, but his throbbing need is making it so difficult.

Atsumu smirks at his dilemma. He wets his lip before bending at his waist again to lower his lips to the other’s ear.

“I can help you with that.” Atsumu catches the lobe of his ear between his teeth and quietly suckles on it. The other’s eyebrows knit in the middle, “but you have to keep quiet.”

Kiyoomi lets out a shaky breath through his nose… but to his own surprise, gives a tensed nod, without looking up. Atsumu chuckles deeply and it shoots straight to Kiyoomi’s erection. The one in control pulls up a chair quietly and sits adjacent to his working boyfriend. 

Atsumu wraps his arm around Kiyoomi’s shoulder and rests it over the back of the chair, holding him close. He buries his nose at the side of the other’s neck, occasionally giving languid kisses. His fingers graze Kiyoomi’s muscular thigh ever so slightly.

A loud tap from a single key says Kiyoomi shut off the mic. “Just _get with it_ already,”

Atsumu’s snicker tickles the side of Kiyoomi’s neck. In one swift move, he cups under his boyfriend’s knee and pulls it wide open over his own thigh.

“Is this what you want?”

A large and warm hand slides back in through his boxers and starts to fondle Kiyoomi’s erection once more. He makes a sound which is between a sigh and a moan. Kiyoomi couldn’t take it anymore, if Atsumu teases him any longer, he will _lose_ his mind.

Kiyoomi’s free hand clasps around Atsumu’s wrists, and guides him at the pace he wants. Atsumu chuckles again.

“You’re so needy for me, hm?” Atsumu quickens his pace and adds pressure to his fingers.

Kiyoomi’s breath hitches once more, feeling the pit of his stomach tighten again. He couldn’t resist grinding into Atsumu’s palm anymore.

“Mmm, that’s right baby, fuck my hand,”

His vision starts blurring as he drowns at the sound of his lover’s voice and how deliciously his hand felt, wrapped around him. The hairs on his skin rises. Kiyoomi throws his head back with his eyes shut, mouth hanging open without a sound.

Atsumu catches his head with his arm and pulls him closer. He doesn’t relent as he continues to stroke his lover’s hard cock, pressing his thumb onto his wet slit, spilling pre-cum. He feels his own erection tenting against his towel.

Kiyoomi is bucking his hips, deliciously fucking Atsumu’s hand to chase his climax. The dialogue for the meeting progressed but is accompanied with the wet sounds of where their skin meets.

Atsumu groans deeply at the lewd sounds. It’s enough to make Kiyoomi squeak with every thrust of his hip into his boyfriend’s hand. The other side eyes the laptop screen where the members of the meeting continued to speak. He reaches with his free hand to cover up his boyfriends squeaks.

It turns into light muffled noises, it makes his own untouched erection twitch. Something about being able to control the ever indifferent Kiyoomi Sakusa and making him _want_ him, descends him into a headspace where there is nothing but greed and sex.

“You’re so _dirty_ baby,”

Atsumu embeds his words into the other’s skin—

and it sends his lover over the edge.

“ _Ahh! A-atsumu!_ ”

  
  


Kiyoomi’s whole body shakes, hips bucking, ass clenching as he shoots a string of come, dirtying his thick black sweater—

“So everything is clear?”

They ride out his climax together.

“ _Hai, arigatōgozaimas,_ ”

Kiyoomi pants loudly and spasms with Atsumu’s palm still wrapped around him.

“ _Arigatōgozaimas_... Sakusa-san?—”

Kiyoomi quickly sits up, without opening his eyes and switches on his mic again, “ _Hai,_ Todo-sama—” he takes in deep breath, as quietly as he can. He opens his eyes and looks straight at Atsumu’s ever-amused ones, “ _Arigatōgozaimashita_...”

“ _Onegaishimasu mina-san_ ,”

He shuts his eyes again and rests his forehead on the desk. He thanks every powerful spirit that the meeting has finally concluded.

With a casual chuckle and a smirk on his lips, Atsumu reaches out run his fingers through Kiyoomi’s dark locks. He caresses the other’s scalp to calm him.

One by one, Atsumu watches as each of the members of the meeting disappears from the screen. He takes the liberty of clicking the red button to end the call.

“You feel good?”

“We are _never_ doing that _again_ ,”

Kiyoomi’s words of finality hang between them. As expected, Atsumu answers with a light and casual snicker.

Kiyoomi hates it. The only thing to do now is make him pay for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for the last 2 weeks and I didn't know Sakuatsu NSFW Week was a thing until today... as in when I started writing this, this morning ksksksk
> 
> So here's my first and only entry for this challenge and i think it's even perfect that it fit the prompt for Day 5 LMAO hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Hope you can also leave comments if you did hehe what was your favorite part?
> 
> You can also yell about other fan stuff at me [@wheresessi](https://twitter.com/wheresessi)! Thank you for reading and stay safe yall. Mwah!! 💚💙


End file.
